Angeles y Demonios
by Feith Aisha
Summary: Konnichiwa -
1. Default Chapter

Prologo Fujiko Kamija era una guerrera divina primera en su puesto de una belleza inimaginable, cabellos castaños tan largos como los rayos del sol y sus ojos de un azul brillante como el cielo, débil en apariencia más su fuerza y poder no eran comparables con otros guerreros. Kentaro Tsukishiro caballero mayor de los ángeles rebelados, gran fuerza y habilidades en el combate era bien parecido con una personalidad equitativa, lo más impresionante de este guerrero son sus ojos dorados y de mirada profunda. Hubo una época en donde ángeles y demonios se enfrentaban por igual, los del cielo tenían como objetivo terminar con la maldad que los del inframundo habían logrado implantar en los corazones humanos y desterrar a aquellos demonios que se convirtieron en lideres de millones propagando el terror en todo el mundo haciendo una batalla que se dividió en dos en la que se enfrentaron grandes países siendo recordada aún por la nueva humanidad, por otro lado los demonios querían mantener toda esta maldad existente alargándola por varios años en donde los ángeles se vieron en desventaja la mayor parte del tiempo más nunca desistieron así que decidieron mandar a unos cuantos de los suyos para propagar la paz logrando con ello crear igualdad entre los mismo humanos olvidando un poco del odio entre ellos, algunos enviados sobrevivieron hasta terminar su labor pero otros tantos fueron eliminados en plena obra sin saber que con ello lo único que hicieron fue prologar su existencia y recuerdo en la mente de las personas por la eternidad. En esta lucha murieron millones de personas hasta que un Mayo después del inicio de la primavera una de las fuerzas se rindió logrando con ello el principio del fin de estas guerras sin sentido, hasta que dos grandes guerreros se enfrentaron sólo que en su combate olvidaron la magnitud de sus fuerzas creando una gran explosión que termino con la vida de 140.000 de personas a pesar de los lamentos de ángel continuaron con la batalla haciendo a los tres días una gran devastación donde el Creador cansado de ver tanto derramamiento de sangre y como su guerrera iba perdiendo fuerzas al sentir el dolor humano decidió hacer un trato con el príncipe de los ángeles rebelados para frenar tanta masacre, este al ver que su enemigo proponía una tregua y como su avaricia no le permitía ganar tan fácil vio entonces que no había otro remedio, el deseaba una victoria sorprendente que se recordara por toda la eternidad así que coopero haciendo unos años de paz después de que ambos firmaron un tratado. El 26 de Junio de 1945 dos seres nacieron y con ello la creación de una fuerza humana para prolongar esa paz con un gran poder en tan sólo tres sencillas letras. El tiempo transcurrió en estos entes que crecieron siendo entrenados para su mutuo enfrentamiento hasta el momento en que estuvieran lo suficientemente listos para la lucha final a la que tanto seres celestiales como demoníacos que rondaban en el mundo conocían como El Día Final estando escrito que una de las dos fuerzas resultaría vencedora proclamando con ello su poderío en el mundo humano. Pero la elegida del cielo; meses antes de tan esperado enfrentamiento, cansada de todo lo que vivía decidió bajar a la tierra para ver aquello por lo iba a luchar y si se requería dar su vida encontrándose en su viaje de exploración con una persona que le cautivo de inmediato con su presencia, al verse descubierta por ese joven sin darse cuenta robo el corazón y alma de este convirtiéndose en su única dueña. El transcurrir de los días pasaba mientras ellos se enamoraban más profundamente pareciendo la historia perfecta de amor el único problema que atormenta sus mentes era el hecho que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a contar al otro lo que realmente era por temor a su rechazo. El día tan esperado tanto para ángeles, demonios y humanos por igual llego teniendo como centro de enfrentamiento el mismo lugar donde se creó el tratado en el que ambos bandos observaban desde sus puestos la pelea que iba a dar inicio, los contrincantes llevaban sus ropas distintivas con la única diferencia que sus caras habían sido cubiertas la señal fue dada, ambos desplegaron sus alas las de ella eran blancas como la nieve, las de el negras como la noche pero estas tenían la forma de las de los murciélagos, una pequeña reverencia y la lucha dio inicio, las horas pasaban y ninguno de los contrincantes mostraba indicios de perder hasta que en un ataque de parte del demonio rozo el brazo del ángel haciéndola sangrar tomando eso como ventaja continuo con sus ataques haciéndole caer dejando al ángel en mal estado, cuando los demonios ya se veían victoriosos y gritaban de la emoción mientras los ángeles y arcángeles desviaban la mirada con dolor en sus rostros sucedió lo más inesperado, el guerrero se dispuso a dar el golpe final pero antes de hacerlo quiso ver la cara de su gran adversaria para verla suplicar por su vida cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su más grande amor, con horror dejo caer la espada quitándose a su paso la mascara que cubría su rostro para luego correr de forma apresurada y algo torpe para socorrer a su amada, esta al ver que el se descubrió al no poder terminar con su labor se encontró con esos ojos que tanto le fascinaban se encontraba sumamente sorprendida como era posible que la persona con la que esta destinaba a pelear por la salvación del mundo fuera la misma persona a la que el día de visitar la tierra se enamoro profundamente su mente se comenzaba a nublar de tantas cosas que se formaban a mil por hora en su cabeza, de pronto su conciencia le abandono junto con sus fuerzas siendo sostenida de caer completamente por unos brazos cálidos ya muy conocidos. Ambos reinos estaban asombrados por el acto de sus guerreros que por sus caras se encontraban sobresaltados al descubrirse uno ante el otro, la batalla fue suspendida dejando el tratado a un lado dando paso a un nuevo problema que estaba apunto de agobiar el mundo como se conocía hasta ahora. Paso un tiempo después de tan funesto día en el que mantuvieron a ambos guerreros alejados con la jovencita sanando sus heridas que aún no siendo muy profundas se consideraban a tomar cuidados, los grandes del consejo celestial varias veces se unieron para decidir que se tenía que hacer ante tal acontecimiento del cual ninguno estaba previsto por otra parte el príncipe de las tinieblas ya había elegido el porvenir de su joven guerrero al cual desterró de su reino dejándolo sólo y a su suerte en el mundo de los humanos, la chica al saberse de lo ocurrido con su amado tomo la firme decisión de estar a su lado no permitiría que le mandaran sobre su corazón así que una noche escapo uniéndose con su caballero, el Creador al saber de la acción de su bella ángel enfureció y en su arranque de cólera le convirtió en un ángel caído. Varios meses vivieron como humanos comunes conservando los restos de sus poderes tanto celestiales como demoníacos hasta que un día la mayor de las dichas hizo presencia en la vida de Fujiko y Kentaro al tener en sus brazos un precioso bebé. 


	2. Tres extrañas llegan a la escuela

Capítulo I Tres extrañas llegan a la escuela  
  
Campus "X CLAMP" sólo lo mejor del mundo, era la frase que se podía leer pulcramente grabada en la placa de la escuela más prestigiada del país no sólo por su nivel académico sino también por el gran desarrollo tecnológico con el que cuenta, haciéndola una de las tres grandes del mundo, existiendo sólo dos maneras de entrar a ella, siendo extremadamente rico o entrar por examen y en muy pocos casos; muy contados cabe mencionar, por recomendación, los dos últimos se pueden mantener por becas que te proporciona la misma escuela, es mucho más inusual que los estudiantes becados lleguen a soportar hasta el final.  
  
El edificio en si es majestuoso, pareciera que detrás de esas puertas existía una ciudad distinta a la de afuera, se podía apreciar claramente como se dividía esta, ya que no sólo era de nivel Universidad comprendía también nivel elemental, secundaria, preparatoria y un edificio que comprendía los centros de estudios, cafeterías, talleres culturales y todo lo que el alumno necesitase para mantenerse un poco más relajado, cada lugar se encontraba distribuida de manera que juntando el lugar formaban una enorme estrella y en el centro de esta se encontraban los dormitorios, el edificio aún más grande que las escuelas, ya que esta escuela albergaba a todos los alumnos a excepción de los de primaria y secundaria, sólo estos tenían permitido salir del área con la condición de volver temprano a sus clases pero en cambio los de preparatoria y universidad no, una vez entrando no podían salir del lugar hasta el final, millones de plantas rodeaban la gigantesca estrella formando un bosque espeso, pero después de esta era como una esfera con algunas ranuras parecidas a caminos rodeando el lugar se podían ver estructuras como de casas, sin darse a equivocar de los maestros, encargados de limpieza, técnicos y algunos especialistas, sobre todo buscadores y rastreadores de perdonas perdidas; tomando en cuenta el semejante bosque que cubre casi en su totalidad todo no permitiendo entrar un solo hilo de luz del sol y la cantidad de estudiantes que por querer desafiar al Bosque Negro se han perdido ahí, viven ahí con sus familias, otro espeso aro de bosques con ranuras rodean las casas y finalmente un centro, con tiendas de autoservicio, centros comerciales, tiendas de ropas, dulcerías, tiendas y estancias de distintos tipos, pero en que lugar podría encontrarse semejante "colonia" por así llamarla debido a la forma en que se encuentra todo colocado y distribuido de manera minuciosa, se podría decir que en un lugar muy alejado de toda la sociedad, sumamente alejado, se puede llegar a este lugar solamente por un medio: tren.  
  
En un lugar no muy alejado de las escuelas en ese inmenso bosque una luz comienza a rodear un pequeño punto, volviéndose poco a poco tan fuerte y cegadora que no permite verla más, finalmente la luz desaparece y reina nuevamente las sombras dejando de ver a tres figuras de las cuales sólo sus ojos brillaban entre toda la oscuridad.  
  
Comienzo de año, los egresados se van y nuevos estudiantes llegan a ocupar su lugar, una gran emoción se puede observar a los alrededores y un ambiente agradable se puede sentir y respirar en el aire pero de entre todos estos, tres figuras femeninas se distinguían por sus atuendos y porque no mencionar su belleza que hacían a todo chico por el que pasaban voltear a verlas y unas cuantas chicas mirarlas con celos, una de ella, la más alta de todas tenia el cabello largo y rubio con un mechón ocultando un pedazo de su rostro pero dejando al descubierto unos ojos aceitunados, vestía blusa negra, falda larga del mismo color y encima una gabardina tinta con una mariposa violeta en la espalda, la que le seguía de las tres su atuendo era medio gótico, un vestido completamente negro con olanes en las mangas y el cuello, sólo dejando al descubierto los hombros y adornando su cuello un lazo igual negro con olanes largos, el cabello medio largo y ondulado su mirada era seria pero no fría, tal como delataban sus ojos negros por igual.  
  
Por ultimo la más pequeña en tamaño y edad, se notaba distinta de las demás, tenia una enorme sonrisa, de cabellera lacia y café castaño agarrada en una cola alta dejando ver lo larga que era, sus ropas no eran muy distintas de las demás ya que igualmente eran oscuras, traía un conjunto de cuero, pantalones a la cadera y un top pegado con una gabardina medio larga, haciendo a su vestimenta un poco más provocativa que la de sus acompañantes, notándolo por las miradas descaradas que le dirigían los chicos que pasaban a su lado pero no les tomo importancia, estaba fascinada con aquel lugar lo consideraba simplemente bello.  
  
-Que hermoso está todo, nada a cambiado, mira las flores son divinas y mira a las personas se ven muy felices- decía la joven mientras se veía su figura moverse de un lado a otro pero sobre todo en ese enorme jardín que hacia al tétrico bosque parecen un paraíso, es sorprendente como la belleza de una flor puede cambiar el ambiente de un lugar.  
  
-¿Esta bien que se emocione tanto?- preguntó la chica gótica  
  
-Déjala Hana no ves que esta feliz, ya que es la primera vez en tanto tiempo que estamos aquí, es como una niña en una dulcería- le contesto la rubia con una sonrisa en su cara.  
  
-Me gusta mucho como me defiendes Satsuki además...-la chica se mostró una mirada más sería- tiene razón Hana no venimos a jugar sino a cumplir una misión pero...-una sombra apareció ocultando los ojos con su cabellera y su tono de voz se volvió melancólico, aguardó unos segundos para voltear a ver a sus amigas nuevamente- Un poco de emoción no hace daño, ¿verdad?, ¡así que vamos a buscarla!- dijo finalmente con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-jajá jajá esta bien Mei, pero será mejor que vayamos a buscar los papeles que nos faltan.  
  
-si quieres nosotras vamos y tu vas a las habitaciones a acomodar nuestro equipaje-  
  
-claro...pero...no es mucha molestia no será mejor que vayamos las tres- preguntó la más chica con un gesto de preocupación reflejado a lo que Hanajima se acerca poniendo su mano en la cabeza de esta -Descansa- le dijo al final en forma de orden pero de manera dulce a lo que Mei sonríe y asiente.  
  
-Gracias Hana, Satsuki las quiero mucho –contesto a la ves que teóricamente se lanzaba sobre ellas.  
  
Mientras las tres finalmente se separaban, Mei se dirigía a lo que se convertirían sus nuevas habitaciones y por el momento único hogar rayos...están muy confusas las instrucciones, creo que mejor le preguntare a alguien...no, mejor lo hago yo solita sino luego Satsuki se reirá de mi si me pierdo, además tengo que terminar de arreglar lo que queda pendiente, Hana fue muy insistente en venir a acomodar los cuartos un día antes así que sólo les pondré un poco más de ambientepensaba mientras sonreía de manera picara, no se había dado cuenta que tenia rato caminando distraídamente y sin rumbo meditando en como hacer su labor de una manera en que le agradase a sus amigas, cuando sin previo aviso tropezó con la espalda de alguien siendo detenida de caer por una mano que la sujeto fuertemente.  
  
-Auch...perdón, no me fije por donde iba y...-se sobaba su linda cabecita mientras desplegaba su mejor sonrisa volteando en busca de los ojos de la persona con la que había chocado momentos antes quedando inmediatamente envuelta en esa imagen, ruborizándose de ese joven de cabello castaño que guapo es.  
  
Por otra parte él se encontraba sumergido en aquellos hermosos ojos color miel y en la belleza de esta joven, fina como una muñeca de piel blanca y tersa como la porcelana, sintió estremecerse ante el contacto de tan pequeña mano, sintió que conocía a la chica de toda la vida cuando no habían pasado en realidad ni 5 minutos del incidente, había olvidado soltarla, pero no su vez no quería hacerlo, era un sentimiento desconocido.  
  
Ella aun vagaba en esos ojos amatistas, eran unos ojos realmente hermosos le resultaban sumamente agradables se parecen a los de él..., agacho la cabeza tratando de ocultar la tristeza que embargo su rostro con el sólo recuerdo de esa persona.  
  
-Lo siento parece que te has lastimado-trato de cambiar la situación al percatarse de la cara de ella y así soltando al fin su mano a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No en lo absoluto, tu me ayudaste hace rato de caer nuevamente gracias, nos vemos-dijo mientras apresuraba su paso para alejarse de ahí lo antes posible no sabia porque...sólo así lo presentía, pero fue repentinamente detenida por una mano lo cual no pareció agradarle del todo, dándoselo a saber al joven al lanzarle una mirada amenazadora por la cual el volvió a soltarla.  
  
-Lo siento, pero me gustaría mucho saber tu nombre, yo soy Duo Maxwell -  
  
-Creo que mi nombre es algo que no importa mucho- respondió, no es que no desconfiara de él, sólo que sus amigas le tenían rotadamente prohibido dar su nombre, sobre todo conociendo la personalidad amigable y confianzuda de su amiga.  
  
-Oye esta bien pero como no me quieres decir tu nombre entonces te diré...pequeña - dijo de manera triunfante el joven.  
  
-No creo que le guste mucho que le llames así Maxwell- respondiendo una voz a sus espaldas sonaba tan bien algo seria pero de quien seria, en cierto modo esa persona tenia razón, a ella no le gustaba ese nombre con la que la acababan de rebautizar sin su consentimiento.  
  
-Ah Wufei, que gusto verte quiero presentarte a pequeña- parecía que ellos se conocían perfectamente, además claro esta que la persona a su lado insistía en llamarla pequeña.  
  
-¡¡¡Oye tengo un nombre y me gustaría que me llamaras por este!!!- gritó de manera disgustada mientras cruzaba los brazos mirando a otro lado.  
  
-Pero aun no se cual es-el joven había vuelto de repente su mirada a la de un niño de 3 años.  
  
-Esta bien es mejor decírtelo antes de que vuelvas a llamarme pequeña, soy Tsukishiro Mei-  
  
-Ah pero que...-iba a exclamar pero no pudo terminar cuando el otro chico pregunto de manera abrupta con una voz más seria que la anterior.  
  
-¿Qué haces en esta escuela?-  
  
Mei volteo para visualizar mejor al chico, a decir verdad no era nada mal parecido, sus rasgos eran orientales, cabello de un negro profundo sujetado firmemente en una pequeña y apenas visible cola, sus ojos nuevamente se topaba con unos ojos hermosos del mismo color que su cabello que suerte hay mucho niño lindo en este lugar...pero rarosportaba el uniforme; al igual que la otra persona que aún seguía a su lado, el de los hombres era pantalones oscuros, camisa del mismo color sólo que esta tenía un rojo intenso en las orillas de las mangas, el cuello que se cubría casi en su totalidad con la tela al igual que abertura por delante, los botones apenas se podían notar.  
  
-¿Es que acaso no es un país libre?-respondió al fin ella de manera desafiante después de analizar al joven delante suyo.  
  
-Lo es, pero en este Campus no del todo porque si no te has dado cuenta la mayoría de los que estudiamos aquí son varones-  
  
En eso tenia razón, la mayor parte de los estudiantes eran hombres suponía que por la rudeza y dificultad con la que se caracterizaba la escuela por lo cual eran pocas las mujeres que se observaban en los alrededores, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho de hablarle así.  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo que una mujer este aquí?- no se dejaría sumir por las palabras tan retadoras que le dirigían.  
  
-Si eres una mujer frágil y débil como las demás no tienes nada que hacer aquí- sentencio al fin el chino.  
  
-Eso crees tú, pero estoy muy segura de que podría sobrevivir mucho más tiempo del que llevas aquí o es que acaso eres de los que tiene miedo de ser superado por una mujer- respondió mientras fruncía el ceño y una sonrisa surcaba por sus labios.  
  
-Eso nunca, además no puedes tener tanto linaje para estar aquí así que te repito por tu bien este no es lugar para ti vete ahora antes de salir llorando- casi grito el chino  
  
-Eres un grosero...como te atreves...si no tienes miedo de ser humillado por mi entonces demuéstralo, estoy segura de poderte vencer en la que sea tu habilidad-  
  
-No creo que sea lo correcto niña- una voz a sus espaldas le respondió esta vez provenía de otra persona alta, con la piel ligeramente tostada y de cabello café acomodado hacía enfrente de una manera graciosaAhora viene a regañarme uno de ojos verdes  
  
-Y se puede saber ¿quien eres tu y porque no?-  
  
-Trowa, donde te habías metido amigo- dijo Duo que esta el momento se había mantenido al margen de tan amena plática.  
  
-Me llamo Trowa Barton, y será porque Wufei Chang tiene una habilidad en la que hasta ahora nadie lo a podido superar, lo siento no tengo nada en contra de las mujeres pero temo decirte que no tienes posibilidades- le dijo el joven con los brazos cruzados, mientras se dirigía al americano -Duo, tiene rato buscándote Heero, será mejor que nos vayamos, tu también Wufei-  
  
-Ah había olvidado que quedé de estudiar con el en la biblioteca, esta vez si se va a enojar mucho-  
  
-esta bien Barton, nos vemos niña- el chino ya no mostraba indicios de seguir peleando  
  
-Espera, nadie insulta a Mei Tsukishiro sin recibir castigo según lo que se esta escuela cuenta con un salón de duelos ¿o me equivoco?-  
  
-Este... pequeña Mei ya basta no sigas- Duo tomo sus manos para tranquilizarla. -Lo siento Duo, no puedo dejar que esto se quede así-  
  
-Acepto tu desafío niña te espero allí mañana antes de que salga el sol, ¡¡Maxwell vamonos!!- gruño el chino  
  
Mei sólo se inclino en señal de respeto; ella bien sabía que eso se hacía con un oriental, dio una última mirada por donde se fueron los chicos y se marchó  
  
-Que chica tan brava, pero muy agradable... oye Wufei, ¿¿en serio piensas pelear con ella?, además no pudo ser más tarde-  
  
-Duo, eso es algo que ella quiere y voy a respetar por su honor-  
  
-Nadie te invito a ir o si-  
  
-Trowa, claro que tengo que ir no quiero que el rudo y mal educado de Wufei le vaya a hacer algo a esa linda chica-  
  
-¿Quién dijo que la voy a lastimar?  
  
-Entonces sólo piensas jugar con ella o vas a respetar ese honor que acabas de decir, se ve que ella si va a dar todo de si-  
  
No hubo respuesta de parte del chino.  
  
En otra parte del enorme Campus se veía a Mei caminar cansada después del lío en el que se había metido sin haber querido, llegando al fin a las habitaciones, claro tuvo que pedir indicaciones como unas quinientas veces debido a su pésimo sentido de orientación, bueno sea como sea ya esto aquí, sólo espero no se hayan adelantado las chicastocó la puerta para cerciorarse pero no recibió contestación que bien, aun no lleganabrió con la llave que le dieron sus amigas momentos antes, al entrar quedo maravillada con su habitación.  
  
-Vaya es grande y sobre todo muy bonita, se nota que fue Hana la que se encargó de limpiarlas sobre todo de conseguir que las tres quedaran juntas, mejor no preguntar- ella sabía a la perfección los métodos que usaba su amiga y con sólo pensarlo su piel se erizo.  
  
Por decisión propia las tres tomarían habitaciones individuales pero juntas unas de otras.  
  
Era verdad lo que ellas le habían dicho, se encontraba cansada y más al encontrarse con semejante sujeto siento que me hierve la sangre con sólo recordarlo aunque después de todo es muy guapo, me recuerda mucho a el...ah pero también esta Duo y ese Trowa que son mal parecidos, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, tengo que presentárselos a las chicas estoy segura de que les van a agradar...pero primero tomare un baño  
  
Se dirigió a la bañera, abrió la llave del agua caliente, encendió una vela aromática de sándalo que saco de entre sus maletas que encontró en su habitación al llegar al parecer alguien se encargo de llevarlas o de que otra forma podría ser, se imagino a las maletas caminando rumbo a las habitaciones y sonrió ante tal pensamiento por andar divertida olvido elegir y sacar su ropa así que camino de regreso y su pequeña caminata soltó su larga cabellera y finalmente coloco en el reproductor con el que contaba cada cuarto un CD de música suave, haciendo así el ambiente perfecto disponiéndose sólo a relajarse. Pero no se dio cuenta del papel que habían pasado por debajo de su puerta. 


	3. Confusiones

Capitulo II Confusiones  
  
"Yo se lo que tú estas buscando, te espero esta noche en el jardín central  
a las 10:00 pm. sólo a ti, se puntual"  
  
Era lo que recitaba esa simple hoja de papel.  
  
-Vaya, no puedo creer que vayamos a encontrar a esa persona tan rápido, ¡¡que suerte!!-  
  
-Te equivocas Mei, todo esto es muy sospechoso de seguro se trata de una trampa...y deja de saltar por toda la habitación... como iba diciendo es imposible que aparezca así porque si y mucho menos creíble el hecho de que esa persona nos haya encontrado a nosotras en vez de lo contrario, que es como se suponía debía de ser tomando en cuenta todas las precauciones que tomamos para no ser fácilmente detectadas-  
  
-Satsuki dime una cosa-  
  
-Claro-  
  
-¿porque siempre que hablas tiene que ser como un discurso?-  
  
-Será porque de las tres tú eres la más irresponsable de todas-  
  
-Eso no es cierto-  
  
-Dejen de pelear será mejor que vayamos contigo, recuerda que hoy es luna llena y...-  
  
-Lo se, lo se Hana, tendré cuidado y te demostrare que no soy una irresponsable- respondió haciendo más énfasis en lo ultimo que dijo dirigiéndolo a su rubia amiga.  
  
-Bien pensado Hana, así agarraremos al bromista y le daremos su merecido -  
  
-Chicas, les agradezco mucho todo lo que están haciendo por mí, tomando en cuenta que esta es mi misión- Mei dejaba al descubierto unas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos ya ahora rojos.  
  
-Oye somos amigas, además no somos tan débiles como aparentamos- las chicas ya estaban abrazando a su amiga, que no pudo contener sus lágrimas de completa emoción y alegría.  
  
Mei se dirigía a su "cita", vestía una blusa negra sin mangas, que le ceñía muy bien su figura en conjunto unos pantalones del mismo color, como ultimo toque un abrigo largo de color café oscuro y el cabello delicadamente recogido con una pinza ya que este seguía húmedo debido a que su baño se había prolongado un poco más.  
  
-Brrr...hace mucho frío debí de ponerme manga larga...si es la broma de algún idiota me las va a pagar no se va a ir im...- en ese instante sintió que unas manos tomaban las suyas sujetándolas por detrás y doblándolas en su espalda causándole con esto un ligero dolor.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz sonaba demasiado seria no era una voz familiar por lo menos no conocida a alguna que haya escuchado en su pequeña estancia, tenia que ser esa persona.  
  
-Vine sola como me lo pediste...dime eres tú al que estamos buscando...oye... ¡¡¡Me estas lastimando!!!-  
  
-Heero, ¡¡suéltala!!- ahora si era una voz muy fácil de reconocer  
  
-Es una intrusa- sentencio la otra  
  
-No es ninguna intrusa es mi nueva amiga y por si no te das cuenta la estas lastimando, es la ultima vez que lo digo Heero, s-u-e-l-t-a-l-a-  
  
-hmm- el chico al fin la soltó a lo que ella inmediatamente se sobó los brazos  
  
-Grrr... como te...- la chica gruño volteando para golpear al que se había atrevido a tomarla así de sus manitas pero se detuvo en seco al ver a esa persona, su figura apenas se podía ver por la tenue luz de la lámpara del parque....es él...no, no puede lo acaba de llamar Heero, entonces, ¿si volvió?  
  
-¡Kamui!... ¿eres tú? dime que eres tu- la pobre chica ahora lloraba a mares mientras zarandeaba por el cuello a un muy confundido Heero, Duo sólo observaba sin darse cuenta que no era el único espectador, Hanajima y Satsuki que habían llegado después de él también veían la escena pero ellas estaban mas shockeadas que Mei.  
  
-Kamui, porque no dices nada, o acaso me olvidaste, me lo prometiste, prometiste volver... ¿¡Porque no me respondes?!  
  
Esta vez las abundantes lágrimas eran más incesables que antes, en cambio la persona que tenía frente simplemente parecía estar en un completo enmudecimiento, creía parecerle que la chica le conocía de mucho tiempo pero el en cambio era la primera vez que la veía, entonces como responder sus preguntas. Simplemente sería él.  
  
-Lo siento, pero jamás te había visto.  
  
-¿Qué?- fue lo único que atino a decir en ese instante, es que en realidad era la persona equivocada y no era la que tanto ansiaba ver.  
  
Finalmente el joven salio de entre la poca luminosidad para que ella pudiera observarlo mejor y en efecto así hizo ella para después de unos instantes darse cuenta de su sospecha y error, el joven era alto, de complexión delgada traía encima sólo una camisa azul y pantalón de mezclilla con unos tenis, cabellos negros y alborotados algunos de ellos cubriendo su rostro, el rostro con unos ojos azul marino y mirada tierna pero fría a la vez, tal ves por eso lo confundió con él, la misma mirada...sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí de la vergüenza que sintió en ese instante, ella que actuó de una manera inapropiada gritándole cosas sin coherencia para él. Lo soltó despacio con la cara baja para no toparse con unos ojos turbados por sus acciones, no sabía que explicación dar  
  
-Yo...lo siento- alcanzó a decir antes de echar a correr para chocar repentinamente con otros ojos que la miraban de manera más confundida.  
  
-Duo- atinó a decir- que... ¿que haces aquí?- había olvidado por completo la presencia del americano.  
  
-Creó que eso es lo que yo debería de preguntarte, ¿Cómo conoces a Heero?- -¿Heero?- repitió ella cuestionando al americano.  
  
-Sí, él- señalando al joven que la sujeto por la espalda antes- ¿ya se conocían?-pregunto nuevamente pero esta vez iba dirigida para Heero.  
  
-Nunca- fue la fría respuesta de parte su parte, ahora tenía los brazos cruzados y se acercaba decidido a Mei, no se iría sin una explicación y una buena.  
  
-Duo es un gusto haberte vuelto a ver, pero me tengo que ir- ella vio claramente las intenciones en los ojos del joven que continuaba acercándose, no se le ocurría que decirle por lo que opto huir, era lo mejor de esa forma podía despejar un poco la mente, tantas emociones escondidas que surgieron momentáneamente agobiándola, lo único que le quedaba era eso, refugiarse en la sombra de la noche y pensar...no, no podía pensar, las lagrimas empezaban a formarse nuevamente.  
  
Comenzó nuevamente a correr, volteó momentáneamente para ver las figuras de los jóvenes que se habían quedado en su lugar viéndola fijamente irse sin hacer nada por impedirlo, corría lo más que sus piernas pudieran soportarle cada vez más lejos de esas personas pero de momento fue detenida esta vez por unos brazos que la rodearon acogedoramente, intento separarse pero era imposible esos brazos se negaban a dejarla hasta que cedió echando a llorar con un dolor tan profundo e indescriptible, dolía... nuevamente sufría por esa vieja herida y eso bien lo sabían sus amigas que en ese instante lo único que podían hacer era estar con ella, confortarla en silencio...siempre en la crueldad del silencio.  
  
La mañana comenzaba a anunciarse con los rayos del sol que se filtraban por esas cortinas pegando de lleno en una cara que inmediatamente se volvió a cubrir con las sabanas, si tan sólo el sol se volviera a ocultar y la dejara descansar un rato más pero no esos rayos se aferraban a turbar su paz y tranquilidad...un momento rayos del sol, porque esas palabras le indicaban algo que no recordaba...-¡¡El duelo!!-  
  
Un golpe se escucha en la habitación continua, luego mucho ruido y otro golpe acompañado de un auch que tanto hará esa chiquilla. A la rubia no le quedo de otra que pararse de su cama e ir a investigar.  
  
-Será mejor que vaya a ver no hay razón para levantarse tan temprano- se dirige a la siguiente habitación, toca despacio la puerta...no hay respuesta pero aún puede escuchar claramente el relajo que no cesa dentro. De repente un inminente silencio...¿pero que esta haciendo?se pregunta colocando una oreja en la puerta tratando de oír mejor tan concentrada estaba en su labor que no se dio cuenta cuando giraron la perilla hasta que ya se encontraba en el piso con su pequeña amiga viéndola con algo de sorpresa.  
  
-Eh Satsuki ¿que haces ahí tirada?-  
  
-Admirando tu piso- le contesto con sarcasmo  
  
-Si eso querías entonces porque no ves el tuyo es el mismo-  
  
-¡Tonta!, estabas haciendo mucho ruido y no me dejabas dormir así que vine a revisar-  
  
-Ah era eso, sólo me estaba arreglando ya se me hizo tarde- cierra la puerta detrás de si poniéndole llave mientras su amiga sólo la observa. -¿Tarde para que?- era normal que su amiga se recuperara pronto de todo era una de sus cualidades, sobre todo por lo ocurrido en la noche pero ahora estaba actuando raro, bastante extraño era que se levantara temprano y ahora esto, definitivamente no se quedaría con la duda.  
  
-Para mi duelo, nos vemos al rato- la chica comenzó a bajar rápidamente las escaleras pero subió nuevamente antes de continuar y abrazo fuertemente a su amiga- Dale las gracias a Hana también de mi parte, nos vemos-finalmente la figura se perdió, dejando a su amiga sorprendida pero con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Parece que ya esta mejor- dijo una voz a su espalda.  
  
-Si Hana-  
  
-¿Y a donde fue?- le pregunto colocándose al lado de ella que continuaba viendo el camino por el que ella se fue.  
  
-A un duelo-  
  
-.........- Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ambas reaccionaran ante tal respuesta entrando apresuradamente a sus habitaciones sólo para coger una chamarra cada una y salir corriendo por el mismo camino.  
  
-¡En que esta pensando esa boba!-  
  
Bueno no había tardado mucho en llegar al lugar, claro que tomando en cuenta que sólo llego con 2 horas de retraso dentro todo lucia silencioso ningún alma cerca, entro despacio procurando no hacer ruido...nada, no había nadie no sería raro que se cansaran de esperarla.  
  
-eh llegado tarde- dio un largo suspiro dejándose caer en las escaleras del lugar.  
  
-en realidad no- una voz conocida  
  
-eh... Duo que haces aquí- preguntó al joven que ahora se sentaba a su lado, su cara se veía muy cansada como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, bueno a decir verdad ella andaba por las mismas pero tenía una buena razón...momento Duo también estaba ahí esa noche entonces se dio cuenta de todo lo que paso espero que no me pregunte nada aún no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para contestarle además que le puedo decir, nuevamente estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la contestación que desde hace rato Duo le daba y este al darse cuenta de la mirada perdida de Mei decidió hacer una de sus travesuras, se colocó detrás de ella poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca en forma de cono, inhalo lo suficiente y de momento... soltó un fuerte grito en el oído de ella provocando un gran salto de donde estaba sentada.  
  
Duo reía frenéticamente con lagrimitas en los ojos sobando con una mano su estomago y la otra señalando a Mei que estaba aún muy asustada con la respiración acelerada y mirándolo con cara de "te voy a matar".  
  
-¡que bárbaro casi me matas del susto!-  
  
-Como no me hacías caso se me vino a la cabeza el asustarte debiste verte pusiste una cara tan cómica, auch- al volver a tener un ataque de risa Mei lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza y ahora fruncía el ceño con los brazos cruzados mirando a Duo sobarse la cabeza con ambas manos. -Oye no era necesario- se quejo viéndola de reojo empezando a hacer pucheros.  
  
-Vamos Duo no te di muy fuerte-  
  
-Eso crees tu pero mi cabecita opina otra cosa – ambos se miraron un rato soltando en carcajadas ambos  
  
-¡Mei!- alguien la llamaba, volteó rápidamente a la dirección de la voz, eran sus amigas que venían corriendo agitadamente, al llegar a su lado Hana sostuvo a Mei en un abrazo protector y Satsuki se ponía frente a Duo en posición de batalla.  
  
-Chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?- sin lograr comprender nada de lo que ahora pasaba.  
  
-Oye Mei en serio te gusta mucho preguntar eso- le dijo Duo en forma bromista sin importarle en lo más mínimo la chica delante suyo que estaba preparada a golpearlo y que al ver la actitud del joven se sorprendió de la familiaridad con la que trataba a su amiga y más aun la forma en la que esta le contesto con la misma confianza.  
  
-¿Tu crees? es que pareciera que todos están dispuestos a hacerme preguntar eso además de...-iba a continuar pero fue detenida por su amiga que en esos momentos ya había perdido la poca paciencia, preguntó sin dejar de ver a Duo demostrando con la mirada que quería una respuesta y la quería ahora además ese joven no le daba buena pinta y mucho menos le agradaba la manera que trataba a Mei.  
  
-¿Quién es él?-  
  
-El es mi nuevo amigo Duo Maxwell-dijo arrojándose al cuello de él mostrando una gran sonrisa - Duo ellas son mis mejores amigas de todo el mundo siendo ellas lo más preciado para mí- nuevamente se abalanzaba pero esta vez a los brazos de sus amigas y los colocaba alrededor de su cuello- Espero que todos seamos buenos amigos- dijo finalmente con una inmensa sonrisa que inmediatamente Hana y Satsuki entendieron que su amiga realmente estaba contenta con esta persona entonces si la pequeña confiaba en él ellas asumirían el mismo papel.  
  
-Soy Satsuki Minoru, mucho gusto- respondió la rubia alzando su mano izquierda en señal de saludo.  
  
-Y yo Hanajima Saki- la chica hizo una leve inclinación al presentarse.  
  
-Mucho gusto a ambas, como les dijo ella soy Duo Maxwell- el también sonrió ampliamente casi como Mei hizo anteriormente, en ese instante Hana se dio cuenta de el porque tanta confianza de su amiga hacia él...eran casi iguales.  
  
-Oigan les gustaría conocer a mis amigos-  
  
-Porque no- respondió Satsuki con los brazos cruzados a lo que el chico sonrió.  
  
-Síganme- les indico con una seña. 


	4. Nuevas amistades

Capitulo III Nuevas amistades  
  
-Mei tu ya conoces a la mayoría de ellos- le dijo Duo en tono más divertido recordando perfectamente que a Mei no le agrado mucho Wufei  
  
-Si, si...pero no me recuerdes al altanero de tu amigo occidental- contesto ella haciendo cara de enfado.  
  
- Vamos Wu no están malo como parece-  
  
-Hablando de él ¿donde está? Pensé que vendría a nuestro duelo- pregunto ya sin mostrar ninguna señal de enojo y ahora buscando con la mirada a todo alrededor.  
  
-Pues me imagino que se quedo dormido igual que tu- nuevamente trataba de hacerla enojar  
  
-Oigan que es eso del duelo-pregunto Satsuki que hasta el momento sólo se mantenía al margen de la platica y a los gestos de ambos por lo visto ella también noto la similitud de ambos personajes, todos caminaban rumbo a los dormitorios, de izquierda a derecha estaba Satsuki, Mei abrazando a Duo y al final Hanajima.  
  
-ah es cierto ayer olvide contarles de mi pequeño encuentro con el joven Chang, el muy grosero me dijo que me fuera de esta escuela llamándome débil por ser mujer y...-  
  
-Para el orgullo ese que tienes de seguro lo retaste- complemento Hana  
  
-Eh... si eso fue lo que paso, lamento no haberles dicho antes y por preocuparlas pero con lo del mensaje olvide decirles todo por completo-  
  
-Esta bien, de todas formas al final no supimos quien fue el de la broma y que era lo que quería decir con esa carta, Mei para la otra nos avisas quieres... ¿Mei?- la pequeña chica dejo de escuchar al recordar lo que paso en la noche, ahora su expresión era más seria y su paso se volvió paulatinamente lento, sus amigas al notarlo pusieron una cara casi igual a la suya, pero estas reflejaban una completa preocupación.  
  
-Duo-dijo ella casi en un susurro pero siendo lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado.  
  
-Si- el chico también noto el repentino cambio de su nueva amiga, pero lo oculto para no causar más problemas.  
  
-¿Por qué en todo este tiempo no me has preguntado sobre anoche?- sus ojos miraban fijamente a los violetas, este solamente desvió la mirada cerrando sus ojos a la vez, dio un largo suspiro y miró profundamente las nubes que se ahora ya eran más claras.  
  
-Porque creo que cuando el corazón de una persona esconde algunos secretos o contiene heridas del pasado es mejor no presionarla, ya que con la confianza y el profundo cariño mutuo estoy seguro que algún día esa persona me abrirá las puertas a su corazón permitiéndome acogerla también en mi corazón y encontrar así una salida a todo, además no existe mejor cura que el tiempo mismo pero...-hizo una leve pausa para mirarla fijamente- espero que cuando me tengas la suficiente confianza y seamos muy buenos amigos puedas contarme lo que te paso, para que yo ayudarte lo más que pueda- en ningún instante desvió la mirada que estaba llena de bondad, mostrándole también una sonrisa y que la chica contesto de igual manera sólo que esta le daba un pequeño "gracias", dio la media vuelta viendo el camino fijamente.  
  
-Entonces... vayamos a conocer a más amigos- dijo dejando ver felicidad en cada palabra.  
  
-Si- contestaron los demás en unísono aumentando la velocidad para llegar.  
  
Alguien toca, ve a abrirsu mente le decía constantemente al percatarse del constante toque de la puerta pero su cuerpo se negaba completamente a levantarse de esa cama que le sumergía en el mundo sueños...pero sería imposible continuar ahí con tremendo escándalo que tenía en plena puerta, se levanto con cara de fastidio rasco un poco su cabeza y abrió la puerta fuertemente, esa persona se tenía que dar cuenta de lo molesto que estaba por haberlo interrumpido y sobre todo que pagaría por ello.  
  
-¿Qué demonios quieres?-  
  
-Vaya si que es malhumorado- dijo una rubia que lo analizaba de arriba abajo sin importarle el evidente enojo del chino.  
  
-Lo ves- contesto una chica vagamente familiar para el.  
  
-Ey Wu amigo no habrás olvidado algo importante- Le pregunto Duo colocando su brazo alrededor de su cuello, porque sería que desde que su sueño fue interrumpido sospechaba que esta no sería una pacifica mañana como las que acostumbraba, bueno no del todo ya que el mismo joven que ahora le abrazaba se empeñaba diariamente en molestarlo con sus bromas, dio un suspiro largo y bajo los brazos en señal de derrota.  
  
-¿A que viene todo esto Maxwell?-pregunto exasperándose.  
  
-A cierta niña que ofendiste y luego ella te ofendió y entre tantas ofensas de uno hacia el otro y el gran espectáculo que estaban dando en medio de la escuela y sin contar que por su culpa llegue tarde con mi Heero y se enojo conmigo y no me dejo ya entrar a su habitación...- Duo comenzó a hablar a mil por hora desviándose cada vez más de lo que quería realmente decir mientras que en la frente de él las venas comenzaban a resaltarse mostrando que nuevamente el chino perdía la poca paciencia, aún en la puerta de la habitación las 3 chicas los miraban divertidas esperando el momento en que Wufei estallara que no fue en mucho tiempo.  
  
-¡Ya dímelo Maxwell!-grito /gruño.  
  
-Ay pero que carácter simplemente que tu también olvidaste el duelo de hoy. Wufei se quedo unos minutos pensando, recordando al fin que la chica que estaba en su puerta con un gesto divertido y que desde el principio se le hizo familia era con la que supuestamente iba a pelear rayos como lo pude olvidar, va a pensar que me acobarde...un momento acaso Maxwell dijo "también"  
  
-¿Entonces tu también te quedaste dormida?  
  
-Así es- sonrió no sabía porque pero desde que escucho las palabras de Duo se sentía muy contenta a tal grado que el sujeto que un día antes la molesto no le parecía ahora del todo desagradable.  
  
-Entonces dejemos esto para otra ocasión- dijo firmemente. -Me parece bien- contesto ella por igual.  
  
-Ya esta decidido, ahora déjenme dormir- dijo el chino firmemente mientras se disponía a cerrar la puerta después de haber casi arrastrado a Duo fuera de su cuarto, siendo interrumpido a mitad del camino por el mismo.  
  
-Pero Wu amigo, me gustaría llevar a las chicas a conocer el resto del lugar y a los demás, recuerda que todos somos amigos ahora y como buen amigo nos vas a acompañar.  
  
-No puede ser otro día- pregunto con desgano  
  
-No, tiene que ser hoy- ahora una sonrisa mucho más grande deslumbraba en su rostro.  
  
-Déjalo Duo, era de suponer que un chico tan grosero fuera también un antisocial- dijo con un dejo de burla mientras se disponía a marcharse nuevamente pasando desapercibido que Wufei no se tomo muy a juego el "insulto".  
  
-De no ser una chica tan irritable no seria un antisocial- respondió pausadamente.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto ella molesta.  
  
-Lo que oíste- dijo en el mismo estado.  
  
-Eres un grosero, mal educado y gruñón- contesto acercándose amenazadoramente.  
  
-y tú una pesada, irritable y fea- contraataco el chino.  
  
-Yo no soy nada de eso- se defendió la chica.  
  
-Y porque yo si, tú empezaste con esto y claro que eres una pesada en cambio no te niego que soy un gruñón pero para tu información tengo más educación que tu, que vienes aquí a mi habitación y armas un escándalo a estas horas de la mañana, no crees que algunos queremos descansar.  
  
-Oh perdón no eres un grosero, me acabas de gritar y continuas insultándome así que eres un pedante y yo no vine por gusto de saber que sería así no salgo de mi habitación-  
  
-Entonces que esperas para volver ahí, si tú no hubieras llegado y dicho eso no hubiera pasado nada de esto- dijo señalando la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-Si tú no hubieras sido un grosero conmigo ayer cuando ni siquiera te conocía tampoco, me juzgaste sin conocerme y te atreviste a correrme de un lugar que no es de tu propiedad, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi persona y ahora que vengo a hacer amistad contigo...¡¡Me insultas!! ¿Y dices que yo soy la irritable?- se defendió enérgicamente la castaña.  
  
-Porque eres irritable- corroboro el chino.  
  
-Y tu un patán- volvió a gritar la chica.  
  
Los chicos prácticamente se destrozaban con la mirada mientras los Duo miraba con expresión divertida a Wufei ya que juraba que estaba echando humo por los oídos y las otras dos estaban sorprendidas normalmente Mei jamás pierde los estribos a tal grado, lo mejor será intervenir antes de que ambos se mataran.  
  
-Oigan... ya que se llevan mucho mejor ahora que les parece si buscamos a los demás.  
  
Si las miradas mataran ahora Duo estaría destrozado en el piso de la habitación, pero por lo menos eso ayudo a relajar un poco la situación ya que Mei aún indignada decidió dejar esto por la paz y salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar mientras Wufei sólo la observaba.  
  
-Ey Wu entonces si nos acompañas- le pregunto.  
  
-Hn- el chino giro sobre sus talones para abrir su closet y comenzar a sacar unas ropas.  
  
-Lo tomare como un si, te esperamos afuera- salió del cuarto riendo divertido para reuniéndose con sus nuevas amigas que se encontraban en total silencio.  
  
-Chicas, en un momento sale Wufei, estoy seguro que se les van a agradar Quatre y los demás, ¿que piensas Mei?-  
  
La chica tenía el ceño fruncido murmurando insultos inaudibles a lo que él volvió a sonreír, alcanzando ella a ver su sonrisa bajo los brazos soltando un gran suspiro dejando salir con el todo su enojo para finalmente sonreír nuevamente.  
  
-Estoy segura que todos nos vamos a llevar bien, ¿verdad chicas?  
  
-Si Mei-  
  
Eso había sido sorprendente, cuando la chica llegaba a enfadarse a tal grado y tomando en cuenta que sólo han sido dos veces en su vida, no había absolutamente nada que lograra eliminar su enfado y tomaba largas semanas que volviera a sonreír y ahora ese joven con una simple, sencilla pero sincera sonrisa consiguió lo que muchos no pudieron incluyéndolas a ellas, ahora con más razón confiarían en él. Duo sintió unas miradas sobre el y al encontrarlas pudo ver una mirada de ternura y de agradecimiento, ahora era el quien se sentía muy feliz.  
  
El momento fue roto con el abrir de una puerta y el salir de Wufei totalmente cambiado a como lo encontraron, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una sudadera holgada de los Lakers de San Francisco, se veía realmente bien pero aun en su rostro estaba ese gesto de enfado, que llamo la atención de los demás sobre todo de Duo que no perdería oportunidad alguna para molestar a su amigo.  
  
-Ey Wu pero mira que cara tienes amigo- dijo en tono burlón.  
  
-No molestes Maxwell, suficiente tengo que no dormí bien y el que ahora tu vengas a fastidiarme la mañana.  
  
-grosero mira que fui yo el que no durmió pensando en que ustedes dos podrían matarse y como todo buen amigo tenía la obligación de estar como referí por lo menos.  
  
-Eso significa que no tenía pensado intervenir en la pelea joven Maxwell- pregunta la rubia al chico que muy alegremente iba caminando delante de todos con Mei a un lado. -No me digas joven Maxwell, suena raro, dime Duo y claro que si pensaba intervenir sólo claro que alguno de los dos fuera a resultar herido, hay que ver como se pone Wu cuando se trata de orgullo-  
  
-Maxwell podrías dejar de llamarme Wu.  
  
-Porque si suena más bonito.  
  
-Pero no es mi nombre y no me gusta.  
  
-Esta bien pero no tenias que molestarte- el chino al verlo resoplo bajando la vista y murmurando en silencio -perdón- cosa que no paso desapercibida para el chico castaño.  
  
El camino que ahora recorrían no era para nada lejos ya que sólo tuvieron que bajar unas cuantas escaleras para llegar a su próximo destino.  
  
-¡Ya llegamos!- grito extasiado de la felicidad  
  
-¿De quien es esta habitación?- pregunto algo intricada la rubia.  
  
La pregunta ni fue bien terminada cuando al joven castaño claramente se le podían ver en sus ojos unos inmensos corazones con un fondo de nubes y querubines tocando trompetas.  
  
-¿Qué tiene?- volvió a preguntar esta.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que esta es su habitación-dijo algo serio el chino.  
  
-Creí que iríamos a conocer a los demás- intervino la más chica.  
  
-Así es, sólo que Duo comparte la habitación con alguien más.- volvió al repetir exasperándose.  
  
-En serio, pensé que los cuartos eran individuales- volvió a intervenir Mei.  
  
-Claro esta, menos esta- dijo señalando la puerta frente a la que estaban.  
  
-¿Porque?- pregunto algo curiosa la castaña.  
  
-Ya lo verán.- dijo este con dejando ver un dejo de impaciencia. 


	5. Unas cuantas semanas libres

Capitulo IV Unas cuantas semanas libres  
  
-¡¡Heero bonito!!- grito el americano con una completa emoción, claro después de haber salido de su trance de fantasía y angelitos volando alrededor, para abrir estrepitosamente la puerta y correr a mil por hora para abrazar a la persona que se encontraba sentada en una mesa pequeña frente a una laptop sin inmutarse un poco al oír el fuerte estruendo, por lo visto ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.  
  
-Heero bonito, precioso ¿me extrañaste mientras no estaba?  
  
-No.  
  
-Malo yo se que si- ahora el americano rozaba su mejilla con la del chico que sólo se limitaba a arquear la ceja y continuar en su labor sin prestar atención al resto del grupo.  
  
-Ahora lo entienden- dijo el chino que hasta el momento junto con las chicas miraban la escena que montaba el castaño.  
  
-Es él- Mei estaba completamente sonrojada, ya que el era la persona con la que menos quería toparse en esos momentos y ahora tenía enfrente de ella, sus amigas también se dieron cuenta de la figura a lo que Satsuki se acerco a Hana y le dijo muy despacio.  
  
-¿Que vamos a hacer?  
  
-Por lo mientras nada, si algo pasa no dudaremos en interceder- a lo que asintió.  
  
-¿Maxwell nos piensas dejar todo el día aquí?- hablo el chino  
  
- Perdón pero me emocione mucho al volver a ver a mi lindo koi.  
  
-¿Koi?- preguntó la rubia  
  
-Koi en japonés significa compañero sentimental, es un termino usado por Maxwell para referirse a Yuy tomando en cuenta que es de origen japonés - explico muy calmado el chino.  
  
A la más chica se le subieron los colores quedando completamente roja y las demás sólo un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.  
  
-pero que tonta he sido él es el novio de Duo y yo confundiéndolo con Kamui, ahora que voy a haceroye Duito...- Mei se encontraba más que nerviosa y se notaba en su hablar- que te parece si vamos a buscar a los demás. Heero claramente oyó la voz de la joven que al identificarla cerro su portátil, aún con un Duo pegado a su cuello y una inmensa sonrisa, se acerco a ella.  
  
-Eres la misma de ayer- nuevamente esa voz tan fría y esa mirada penetrante.  
  
-Si lo más seguro es que este molesto, no me atrevo a verlo a la cara  
  
-Heero ellas son mis nuevas amigas- dijo Duo como queriendo cortar el momento, cabe aclarar que ya se había bajado del cuello del japonés pero eso no evitaba soltarlo -ellas son Hanajima Saki, Satsuki Minoru y ella...- soltó finalmente el brazo para dirigirse a la más pequeña y abrazarla por detrás- es mi nueva hermanita Mei Tsukishiro a la que en tan poco tiempo ya le agarre un enorme cariño.  
  
Mei se sorprendió por lo dicho, volteando rápidamente el rostro para mirar fijamente a Duo, en su mirada se podía leer la pregunta "¿Es eso cierto?" a lo que él entendió perfectamente -Claro si tu quieres- le contesto mirándole.  
  
-Claro que si quiero, me encantaría ser tu hermana- en sus ojos se asomaban unas pequeñas lagrimas siendo borradas inmediatamente por Heero que ahora la miraba con un poco menos de frialdad.  
  
-Es igual de llorona mi cuñada que tu Duo- comento el chico antes de salir con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que el castaño y la más chica respondieron al unísono.  
  
-Yo no soy llorón(a)- respondieron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Claro- respondió el otro al internarse de nuevo en la habitación.  
  
-¿Eh Yuy nos vas a acompañar a buscar a los demás?- pregunto el chino  
  
-Trowa me comento ayer que iría con Quatre ahora en la mañana a buscar un libro a la biblioteca principal.  
  
-Claro a "buscar un libro", ahora se le dice así- contesto el castaño con una sonrisa picara.  
  
-Cállate Maxwell que tú no vas ahí por fines lucrativos- contestó el chino  
  
-Claro que si, ya que estoy por lo menos con mi Heero y eso es de mucho beneficio.  
  
-No me refería a eso, pero bueno dejémoslo así.  
  
-Vamonos- ordeno el chico estoico.  
  
Ahora todos se encontraban en la biblioteca principal, buscando a los restantes del grupo, como las chicas aún no los conocían se dedicaban a mirar los alrededores y maravillarse con la estructura del enorme edificio si cuando vieron las habitaciones se habían sorprendido ahora se encontraban anonadadas la entrada era un gran arco de cristal con las el nombre de la escuela tallado en una forma magnifica, el interior era mucho más bello tenia la forma de un coliseo enorme pudiéndose apreciar en el techo una replica exacta de la famosa obra de Miguel Ángel el centro se encontraba la que ellas creían debía ser la computadora principal custodiada por una mujer no muy mayor que las miraba con desconfianza a través de sus enormes gafas, a los lados dos escaleras circulares custodiadas por unos jaguares tallados en las mismas estas las guiaban a la parte alta donde se encontraban varias puertas con sus respectivos letreros grabados en todos los pasillos se podían apreciar obras de arte y frescos de artistas famosos en su mayoría del inigualable Leonardo Da Vinci, tan fascinadas estaban cuando escucharon la voz de Wufei mencionarles que ya habían localizado a sus amigos en uno de los cubículos personales, aquellos parecían pequeñas habitaciones pero con la diferencia que tenían todas las comodidades para trabajar en privado.  
  
-Los estábamos buscando-  
  
-¿Paso algo?- pregunto un chico de suma belleza pareciera un ángelpensó Mei, era de estatura baja, piel blanca como la nieve, su cabellos eran cortos y de un hermoso color rubio como los rayos del sol, pero no tan encantadores y divinos como lo eran sus ojos verdes aguamarina, vestía unos pantalones café claro y una playera azul marino perfectamente combinada con una chamarra blanca, cosa que lo hacia ver más angelical.  
  
-¿Quiénes son ellas?- pregunto el chico más alto que estaba a su lado y que vestía casi lo mismo que el más pequeño sólo que el llevaba una camisa verde y pantalones blancos, su semblante era casi el mismo que el del japonés pero un poco más blando.  
  
-Son nuestras nuevas amigas y compañeras- Duo nuevamente presento a las tres y de nuevo menciono a Mei como su pequeña y nueva hermana.  
  
-Mucho gusto señoritas yo soy Quatre Raberba Winner y el es Trowa Barton- dijo señalando al más alto.  
  
-Ya había conocido a Tsukishiro pero a las demás aún no tenía el gusto- contesto este.  
  
-Puedes llamarme Mei- le dijo a la vez que sonreía a lo que el otro sólo se cruzo de brazos.  
  
-Oigan que les parece si vamos a divertirnos un rato ya que nos conocimos todos- dijo un muy emocionado Duo que no paraba de agitar los brazos para llamar la atención de sus amigos y de unos cuantos que pasaban por ahí.  
  
-Tranquilízate Duo o nos van a correr otra ves de la biblioteca por tu culpa.  
  
-Trowa malo- le contesto con un puchero.  
  
-No es mala la idea de Duo después de todo aún falta un poco de tiempo para las clases.  
  
-Sabia que me apoyarías Q' amigo.  
  
-Qué les parece si vamos al centro de videojuegos, quiero retar y derrotar a Yuy- exclamo el chino.  
  
- Vienes diciendo eso todo el semestre pasado Wufei- le recordó con un dejo de burla.  
  
-Oh cállate Barton, sabes que esta vez si lo lograre, he estado entrenando duro- contesto.  
  
Todos los chicos rieron al notar el gesto de falso enfado por parte del chino que después de varios segundos el soltó una sonora carcajada.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos que nos corran pero esta vez por escandalosos- dijo el rubio aun con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.  
  
-¿Ya lo han hecho antes?-pregunto la igualmente rubia.  
  
-Si varias-rió a lo bajo recordando aquellos momentos- la primera vez venimos a hacer una investigación a la hemeroteca y como ellos tres-dijo señalando a Trowa, Wufei y Duo- ya estaban aburridos pensaron que sería buena idea jugar con las computadoras haber quien pasaba más rápido las paginas hasta el final...-Quatre se detuvo con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-Entonces, ¿que paso?- pregunto la más pequeña interesada por lo dicho.  
  
-Nada bueno, las maquinas comenzaron a pasar las hojas por voluntad propia mientras una pequeña nube de humo salía de ellas, se armo un tremendo escándalo, cuando todo termino la señorita One estaba sumamente enfadada y juraba que ahora era a ella a la que le salía humo de los oídos, debo admitir que fue muy divertido- nuevamente reía.  
  
-Si pero en el momento en que nos pusieron la sanción a los cinco no te pareció divertido del todo-le recordó el moreno con una sonrisa para hacerlo enfadar.  
  
-Ni que lo digas, un mes al servicio de One es la peor de las pesadillas- defendió Wufei.  
  
-Que divertido me hubiera gustado estar en ese momento, ¿que otras cosas hicieron para que los corrieran?- pregunto Mei con una sonrisa enorme.  
  
-Pues...-Quatre coloca su dedo en la cabeza como intentando recordar- nos han corrido por cambiar las placas de referencias en los estantes de los libros-  
  
-Hackear y modificar la computadora principal-completo Trowa  
  
-Hacer un castillo con los libros y jugar a la guerra- rió el castaño.  
  
-Hacer un mini-cine con la videoteca- dijo el chino.  
  
-Y cobrar por pasar a ver la función- les recordó Heero.  
  
-Ah y la vez que convencieron a todas las chicas que iban a dar un concierto aquí, el día de los exámenes de admisión haciendo un gran alboroto consiguiendo que todos reprobaran y tuvieran que presentar nuevamente el examen- concluyo Quatre.  
  
-Es cierto, casi lo olvidaba, recuerdo que hasta montamos un escenario para que fuera más creíble- rió a todo pulmón Duo.  
  
-Por cierto chicas, ¿de donde vienen?- pregunto Trowa cambiando de improviso el tema.  
  
-Venimos de muy lejos, más allá de las montañas- contesto Hana de forma seria.  
  
-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto rápidamente la rubia para que no continuaran preguntando ya que la explicación de su amiga, como siempre no había sido del todo clara y dudaba que a aquellos jóvenes les gustara quedarse con la duda.  
  
-Pues bien, yo soy de Arabia, Wufei es de China, Trowa viene de América Latina, Heero de Japón y por ultimo Duo viene de EU.- les contesto el rubio.  
  
-Vaya todos son de distintos lados y muy lejos unos de otros, ¿Cómo se conocieron todos?  
  
-Por el trabajo- contesto tajante Heero, ahora estaban a mano, ellos no preguntarían su lugar de origen y ellas no preguntaban sobre su trabajo.  
  
-Chicas porque no vamos de una vez a divertirnos todos y así nos conocemos mejor.  
  
-Me parece una muy buena idea- contesto animosa Mei.  
  
-Son muy parecidos- se oyó el susurro de los labios de Heero.  
  
-¿Dijiste algo Heero?-pregunto el castaño que estaba tomado del brazo del japonés pudiendo escuchar el murmullo de su koi.  
  
-Nada- le contesto este.  
  
Teniendo tiempo restante antes de comenzar el ciclo escolar y enfrentarse a tan tediosa tarea que es ir a la escuela, cumplir con las tareas, hacer esos tormentosos exámenes sobre todo los finales y escuchar a los maestros durante horas perdiendo el sentido de las palabras, ya que a la primera frase pareciera que comenzaran a hablar en otro lenguaje imposible de entender, los chicos se conocieron un poco mejor, salían a todos lados juntos, Hanajima se ve identificada con Trowa y Heero por su manera estoica de ser, claro en sus veces el moreno mostraba su lado travieso, Satsuki se llevaba de maravilla con el pequeño Quatre con sus platica que eran incesables, por otro lado Duo y Mei no paraban de divertirse junto con Wufei, aunque había veces en el que el "Duo de hermanos" como se autonombraban se dedicaba a hacerles bromas al resto de sus amigos en especial a cierto chino que muy seguido tenia sus arranques de cólera aunque no podía negar que el también se divertía bastante, así trascurrieron las semanas hasta que llegó el ultimo día libre.  
  
-Ay que tristeza mañana entramos a la escuela- dijo soltando un suspiro la pequeña Mei sentándose a un lado de Duo en aquellas mesas del comedor principal, el castaño inmediatamente colocó su brazo a través del cuello de ella abrazándola fuertemente.  
  
-Hay que hacer algo especial el día de hoy-comento el castaño.  
  
-¿Pero que?- pregunto el chino que estaba a un lado de Mei con Hana a un lado y teniendo de frente a Quatre con Trowa en la esquina y a la derecha del pequeño árabe se encontraba sentada Satsuki con Heero al final.  
  
Ante la pregunta antes formulada todos se encontraban pensando detenidamente, era un día importante por lo tanto tenían que hacer algo importante.  
  
-Lo tengo- exclamo el rubio, consiguiendo que todas las miradas de sus amigos se centraran en él-que les parece si vamos a ver esa película nueva "Angels in América", al salir podemos ir a cenar o comprar comida y por ultimo ver el atardecer en nuestro lugar de descanso-termino muy sonriente.  
  
Todos le miraban confundidos, si era el ultimo día porque pasarla encerrados en una sala de cine por horas pudiendo hacer eso en otra ocasión.  
  
-No te cansas verdad- le contesto Trowa a Quatre mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
-Es sólo el titulo-se defendió con un pucherito.  
  
-Me parece fantástico, tenía muchas ganas de ir a ver esa película pero no me animaba a decirles ya que pensé que les parecería aburrido, me alegra que tu también hayas tenido esa idea Quatre, ¿podemos ir?- concluyo poniendo ojitos de cachorro que tiene días bajo la lluvia sin comida y refugio.  
  
-Si Mei quiere yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo la rubia. -Igual yo- contesto la chica gótica.  
  
-Entonces ya somos cinco contra tres- exclamo Duo sin soltar a Mei, cosa que no le gusto mucho a Heero, hacia días que su koi ya no le prestaba tanta atención como antes por estar al lado de esa chica, al principio entendía debido a lo que le había pasado a Duo en su infancia y creía era la manera que el se "curaba", pero ahora los celos eran un poco más fuertes que su razón misma.  
  
-Esta bien han ganado- dijo Wufei- vayamos a ver esa película.  
  
La película tenia una trama interesante sobre amores y desamores, como este sin importar genero puede crecer y ser respetado, en si la fantasía del creador desbordaba por toda la pantalla, los chicos estaban contentos al menos no había sido todo un fiasco o una moral desintegrada como algunos de sus compañeros se referían a la cinta, como el cine se encontraba algo lejos de la escuela decidieron salir todos en el coche de Quatre, al terminar la película los jóvenes comentaban sobre esta, pero una chica pequeña de estatura ya no estaba tan atenta a las palabras de los demás, su mente se transportaba a otro lado, a otro tiempo lejos de su cuerpo, de su presente.  
  
-Ya casi vamos a llegar a la colina, siempre si fue buena idea comprar comida china para llevar así podremos disfrutarla mientras vemos el atardecer- dijo muy sonriente Duo tratando de llamar la atención de la chica a su lado sin resultado alguno.  
  
Al llegar a su lugar para descansar las tres chicas que era la primera vez que iban se quedaron maravilladas, ¿es que acaso todo ahí es simplemente sublime?, un gran cerezo se alojaba en el centro de esa pequeña colina, con sus frondoso manto rosa albergaba a todos aquellos que se postraran a sus pies, la vista era lo que más encantaba frente a ellas tenían un escenario que seguramente si algún pintor tratara de imitar rechazaría inmediatamente su labor para dedicarse a admirar, un lago adornaba las faldas de la colina siendo custodiado por un campo lleno de rosas rojas mientras que detrás de ellos dos colinas hacían de cama para el astro sol que se disponía a descansar.  
  
-Hermoso- dijo automáticamente la más chica.  
  
-Espera entonces a ver el atardecer- le contesto Duo mientras le tomaba la mano para sentarse a disfrutar del espectáculo que no tardo en llegar, era un desfile de majestuosidad y misticismo, incomparable...ese mismo que le traía millones de recuerdos a su mente en los que podría decir fueron los únicos y verdaderos momentos en los que se podría decir fue realmente feliz en los que no se sintió sola y a los que anhelaba desde hace tanto tiempo volver, sólo que todo eso quedo en el pasado y sabía a la perfección que por más que lo deseara por más que suplicara no podrá traer, resignación era lo que se repetía, al menos tenía aún en su memoria todos esos momentos aunque había cosas que hubiera preferido enterrar en lo más hondo de su ser y jamás ser desterrados.  
  
-A sido genial, gracias por permitirnos verlo- la más chica estaba realmente feliz- Duo esto es hermoso.  
  
-Oigan saben que también me pareció muy bonito e interesante- pregunto Quatre.  
  
-¿Qué ha sido?-pregunto el Trowa al momento que le abrazaba por detrás.  
  
-El ángel que salio en la película- contesto este. -Ángel-repitió mentalmente Mei al colocar una cara pensativa, lo cual inmediatamente notaron sus amigas, Satsuki cruzó los brazos poniéndose a la defensiva, mientras que Hana simplemente cambio su rostro a uno más serio.  
  
-Las alas se le veían sumamente bellas pero se notaba enseguida la falsedad.-concluyó el pequeño árabe.  
  
-¿Qué sabes tu de cómo es un ángel de verdad?- pregunto con brusquedad la rubia.  
  
-¿Qué?- contesto sorprendido el rubio.  
  
-No es posible que comentes sobre algo que jamás has visto en tu vida- sentencio Hana con la misma serenidad que la caracteriza.  
  
-Sólo fue un comentario, no tienen porque atacarlo de esa manera- le defendió Trowa ya que el pequeño no asimilaba que sin proponérselo había cavado en un agujero en los corazones de las chicas haciendo sufrir en silencio a la más pequeña que hasta el momento sólo se dedicaba a escuchar sin prestar mucha atención del todo.  
  
-No lo estamos atacando sólo le preguntamos- regreso la respuesta al moreno.  
  
-Es que acaso ustedes si ya han visto uno-se defendió de nuevo, la rubia iba a responder con un poco más de agresividad cuando la más chica sin previo aviso se levanto y contesto para todos, al momento que se acercaba hacia sus amigas.  
  
-Hay muchas cosas que ustedes no saben. Será mejor que nos vayamos, hasta mañana y gracias por todo chicos- así se retiraron silenciosamente dejando a un Duo preocupado. 


	6. La llegada de un dulce enemigo

Capitulo V La llegada de un dulce enemigo Las clases ya han comenzado, desde temprana hora se podía observar actividad en todo el Campus, los estudiantes iban de aquí a allá sobre todo los de primer año debido a los continuos extravíos, por otra parte las chicas no sufrieron de ese tipo de problemas ya que Duo y compañía les habían enseñado muy bien la escuela sobre todo como llegar rápido a su aula que por casualidad se encontraba al lado de la de ellos, pudiendo verse entre clases por las grandes ventanas.  
  
La primera hora tenía rato de haber iniciado, una materia un poco entretenida "Calculo diferencial" se podía observar claramente como todos los ahí presentes mostraban una cara de total confusión y desespero por aquellas ecuaciones que ya estaban empeñadas en atormentarlos, a excepción de una cuantas personas que simplemente no prestaban atención y se entretenían intentando convertirse en los próximos Picazos en sus libretas o de rehacer la etapa cubista sin éxito alguno, mientras las chicas parecían pertenecer a ese grupo, Satsuki mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda observando el infinito, Hana parecía prestar total atención cuando realmente su mente ocupaba algún lugar impreciso en la lejanía por otro lado Mei tenía el rostro desviado hacia la ventana mirando un punto inconcreto, pero se podía observar claramente que algo opacaba el brillo de sus ojos gatunos.  
  
Duo, desde el otro lado de la ventana, podía reconocer con cuidado el dejo tristeza en la mirada de su hermana, unos minutos más pasaron en el que él se dedico a examinarla para tratar de hallar una respuesta siendo interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su escritorio, levanto su rostro lentamente temiendo lo que iba a encontrar.  
  
-Joven Maxwell por lo visto existe algo más interesante en la ventana que mi clase de Geometría Integral.  
  
-Claro que lo existe- respondió en un murmuro lo suficientemente audible para el Profesor Tejada.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que ha dicho joven Maxwell?- le pregunto con ceño fruncido.  
  
-Yo...nada profesor- dijo Duo con una sonrisa torcida del nerviosismo, recordaba a la perfección que ese profesor era sumamente estricto además de que se dice entre los alumnos que es capaz de oír hasta el más mínimo suspiro mientras otros dicen que puede leer la mente, rumor tras rumor siendo uno más absurdo que el anterior, pero el no podía negar el buen oído del profesor que ahora le miraba de manera penetrante.  
  
-Como veo que le resulta graciosa y poco entretenida mi clase, creo que le resultara mucho más divertido e interesante el reporte de 500 paginas que me tendrá que hacer para mañana, apunte bien Maxwell "Historia de la Geometría Integral con sus formulas y ejemplos".  
  
-Pero profesor eso es demasiado trabajo de un día a otro, jamás lo voy a terminar- protesto el americano.  
  
-Haber si de esa manera presta un poco más de atención y lo medita mejor para la próxima.  
  
-Profesor es demasiado, le prometo no volver a distraerme pero no podría pasármela por esta vez.  
  
-...me siento misericordioso, por lo que le reduciré su labor.  
  
-Gracias prometo no defraudarlo.  
  
-Lo sé, por eso sólo serán 300 páginas- miró como Duo volvió a palidecer- Ahora volvamos todos a la clase- sentencio.  
  
-Tonto- le murmuro Wufei que se encontraba detrás de el.  
  
Del otro lado de la ventana unos ojos miel presenciaron todo la graciosa escena montada por su hermano y que por la cara que mostraba ahora pareciera que el resultado no había sido del todo bueno, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro eso le pasa por andar distraído...mejor presto atención si no quiero que me suceda algo similarla chica se reprimió mentalmente pero como su curiosidad es mayor decidió darle un ultimo vistazo a Duo, era lindo su hermano no lo negaba además de que ya le tenía un enorme cariño, tan ensimismada se encontraba que no se percato que el americano la había pillado viéndolo, esta se sorprendió al principio para después sonreírle alegremente y agitando su mano en forma de saludo siendo contestada del otro lado del mismo modo al menos ya sonrío de nuevopensó el castaño, deteniendo su pequeño saludo al ser reprendido por el chino que trataba evitarle a su compañero otro castigo. Al ver que Duo volvía a centrar su atención decidió investigar la distracción de su amigo, observando a la pequeña chica que se notaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos...  
  
-Joven Chang va a ayudar a complementar el reporte de Maxwell y ¡cierran las cortinas!- gruño el profesor, dos victimas en un día, vaya que satisfecho a de estar.  
  
-Si profesor-contesto de manera automática-esta la pagas Maxwell- agrego de manera que sólo el joven de adelante pudiera escucharlo, recibiendo una risa burlona como respuesta.  
  
-¿Pero que tanto hacían para que los castigaran así?- pregunto un divertido Trowa.  
  
-No preguntes Barton- fue la única respuesta de parte del chino.  
  
-¿Dónde se encuentran las chicas?- preguntó el rubio desviando el tema, sabía que cuando su amigo se negaba a hacer comentario alguno no había manera alguna para hacerlo cambiar de parecer además hace un rato que las clases terminaron y no se veían por ninguna parte, no podía ocultar que extraña su presencia.  
  
-Mei me dijo después de vernos todos en el comedor que ella y las chicas decidieron unirse a varios clubes entre ellos al de arte y su primera clase era hora al terminar las clases.  
  
Varios minutos pasaron en los que ninguno de los cinco pronunciaba palabra, no era raro en Heero y Trowa pero de los otros de por si era extraño verlos tan quietos, un silencio incomodo comenzó a formarse alrededor de ellos, hasta que Wufei rompió ese aire.  
  
-Y bien Yuy.  
  
-¿Qué?- respondió el otro con desgano, presentía que este momento llegaría.  
  
-Tú lo sabes bien, hemos estado semana tras semana con ellas y no has protestado por ello.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres que les diga?- contesto al detenerse de su caminata rumbo a la colina, para mirar fijamente al chino. -Tiene razón Wufei, es muy extraño de ti que no desconfíes de ellas, recuerda que podrían ser...- no pudo terminar la frase al ser bruscamente interrumpido por el americano.  
  
-Ni lo pienses Trowa, eso es imposible- se veía de por más alterado.  
  
-Él tiene razón Duo, no puedo negar que yo también les tengo un enorme cariño, pero el deber esta ante todo y no por el hecho de ser nuestras amigas las tengamos que descartar.  
  
-Pero...- el americano sabía de antemano que su amigo árabe tenía toda la razón aún así se negaba a creerlo.  
  
-Duo-una calida y ya conocida mano se poso en su cabeza- por esto mismo no permitía con anterioridad que hicieran amistad con alguien más pero tarde o temprano iba a pasar y el momento llegó, ellas...- dudó un instante en continuar- recuerda que nada es lo que parece.  
  
-Lo sé pero entonces porque lo permitiste...desde el primer día- preguntó el americano con ojos melancólicos.  
  
-¿Me habrías escuchado?- preguntó obteniendo una negación de parte del otro que ahora le abrazaba fuertemente-lo sabía, cuando entraste con ella me sorprendiste pero más fue mi asombro al ver que ya la tratabas de una manera tan familiar, te veías feliz y no quería quitártela como ya lo habían hecho antes además no serías el único en desobedecerme- dijo mirando a los demás- ellos y yo también nos hemos acostumbrado a la presencia de esas tres atolondradas, por lo que he decidido darnos un momento para bajar la guardia.  
  
-Gracias Heero- respondió el chico abrazando más fuerte a su koi.  
  
-Duo escúchame, les estoy dando esta oportunidad pero cuando llegue el momento vas a tener que aceptar los resultados y eso va para ustedes también- recibiendo una inclinación por parte de todos reanudo así la marcha con Duo en brazos siendo seguido por los demás.  
  
-Vaya que es precioso aquí- dijo una niña de pequeña estatura con el cabello castaño claro corto y sujeto en dos coletas que caían graciosamente al lado de sus hombros, su mirada era pura y radiante de felicidad, miraba todo con total asombro y una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-¿Nunca habías venido?- le pregunto un chico de complexión delgada un poco más alto que ella, cabellos negros y rebeldes, le tomo de la mano recibiendo automáticamente un fuerte sonrojo de parte de la jovencita, adoraba verla así, ella volteo aun sonrojada y negó con la cabeza mirando detenidamente esos ojos que tanto quería, azules violeta siendo el violeta el que más resaltaba pero en el centro se podía apreciar lo profundo del azul, eran maravillosos- entonces te traeré aquí más seguido- finalizo el joven abrazando a la chica por la espalda.  
  
-Shiyu...yo...-sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir un dedo posarse en sus labios.  
  
-No me llames Shiyu, sabes que no me gusta sólo dime Kamui- respondió al acercarse lentamente a esos mismos labios, haciendo a la chica cerrar sus ojos soltando un suspiro.  
  
-Kamui...  
  
-Mei ya es hora de irnos, despierta- le decía una voz desde la lejanía.  
  
-Satsuki otros 5 minutos por favor- contesto la chica dándose la vuelta y quedándose nuevamente dormida para exasperación de su amiga que tenía rato llamándola, no teniendo otro remedió que pellizcarle la mejilla como solía hacerlo para levantarla cada mañana.  
  
-Auch eso me dolió- protesto la más pequeña sentándose al instante.  
  
-Sólo así podía despertarte- le contesto burlonamente la rubia- ¿qué soñabas pequeña?-le pregunto a la vez que limpiaba una lagrima traviesa que permanecía refugiada en la comisara del ojo, sorprendiendo con ese gesto a la chica que se limito rehuir la mirada de su amiga- me imagino con que, será mejor que nos vayamos los demás se han adelantado ya- le contesto al momento que se levantaba.  
  
-había olvidado que estábamos aquí- bromeo la chica levantándose por igual.  
  
Al terminar sus clases, las tres chicas se reunieron con sus amigos que las estaban esperando en la colina, pasaron toda la tarde platicando y quejándose sobre los profesores, burlándose también del infortunio con el profesor que tuvieron Duo y Wufei que en esos momentos se encontraban en la biblioteca realizando su ya ardua tarea, llevaron la comida ahí para poder disfrutar de la puesta del sol que de ahora en adelante iba a ser frecuentemente, Mei por su parte gozo la tarde pero no del todo ya que no podía apartar de su mente a cierto chico de mirada profunda quedándose dormida con esa imagen en mente. Se encontraban rumbo a las habitaciones, la noche tenía rato que había hecho presencia y ahora sus cuerpos y mentes cansadas pedían refugio en el Olimpo después de tan estresante día. Así todos se despidieron y entraron cada quien en su cuarto incluyendo a una chica que aún se encontraba algo adormilada pero que al entrar a su habitación y ver ese papel en el suelo se borro toda expresión de sueño.  
  
-No otra vez- murmuro.  
  
-Vaya al menos este es un poco más claro que el anterior- respondió la rubia al momento de releer el mensaje escrito en el papel, no tenían mucho rato de haber llegado.  
  
"Se cual es tu propósito aquí y pienso evitarlo, te espero mañana en la  
mañana a orillas del Bosque Negro para nuestro enfrentamiento"  
  
-Sólo espero que esta persona si se presente, mañana si estaremos cerca Mei- dijo Hana.  
  
-si-fue la leve contestación de la más chica, que miraba a un punto incierto en la habitación.  
  
Las otras dos chicas intercambiaron miradas, levantándose de la cama donde se encontraban sentadas acercándose sigilosamente a su amiga con una mirada decidida.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre chicas?- preguntó Mei al verlas acercarse, siendo sorprendida al sentir los brazos de ellas en un abrazo protector.  
  
-Mei parece que últimamente has olvidado que somos tus amigas y tu nuestra única familia, siempre estaremos a tu lado en cualquier momento, cuando estés feliz no dudes en sonreír cuando estés triste no dudes en llorar porque estaremos ahí para ti como sabemos que estarás ahí para nosotras, confiamos en ti...recuerdalo hicimos una promesa a Fujiko y vamos a cumplirla, pase lo que pase estaremos juntas por favor Mei no lo olvides- termino la rubia con enormes lagrimas surcando su rostro como lo hacían en la de sus amigas, un rato pasaron así abrazadas en silencio dejando salir de la misma manera las penas.  
  
-No lo olvidare- se pudo escuchar en la habitación, nuevamente la oscuridad abría su manto en un abrazo y las acogía en su pecho dejando entrar así con ello el profundo silencio.  
  
-Vaya después de todo no era tan especifica la nota como pensé- se mofo la rubia colocando sus manos en la cintura -tan siquiera hubiera dicho en que parte del bosque, ojalá no sea otra perdida de tiempo de por si estamos faltando en nuestro segundo día de clases y eso no va bien en nuestra reputación- sentenció la joven al cambiar de posición sus brazos.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber que reputación es esa Satsuki?-pregunto la chica gótica.  
  
-Pues...la de portarnos adecuadamente- respondió dudando al comienzo.  
  
-Pues entonces yo no entro en ella- comento divertida Mei- confiesa, sólo lo dijiste para darnos otro de tus discursos- le dijo a la vez que la miraba con cara burlona.  
  
-Pequeña enana, ahora veras- advirtió la rubia al emprender una carrera detrás de la chica.  
  
-Alcanzame si puedes- respondió la chica corriendo con sus dos amigas detrás de ella, paso poco tiempo cuando las perdió completamente de vista y fue cuando se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de jugar al escondite como hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacían, se acerco árbol que desde fuera pareciera que tenia un agujero en su tronco, sonrío y comenzó de nuevo su carrera pero no se dio cuanta del pequeño bulto que salía de ahí mismo frenando inmediatamente pero no a tiempo cuando yacía en el piso con una niña de no menos 10 años cabello rojizo a la altura de los hombros con dos mechones largos al lado de sus ojos.  
  
-Yo...lo siento no te vi, saliste de repente- trato de excusarse al momento de levantarse y ayudar a pararse a la niña-este es un lugar peligroso ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunto después de sacudir sus ropas y comprobar que no tenía alguna herida, más la niña no le contesto- ya veo te perdiste, mi nombre es Mei Tsukishiro- le dijo extendiéndole su mano en forma de saludo con una sonrisa, más ella simplemente la miro con algo de resentimiento algo que desconcertó un poco a la chica, más pensó que era porque la niña tenia miedo.  
  
-Con que tú eres Tsukishiro- dijo la chica al alejarse a lo que Mei asintió- entonces...-la niña puso una mano enfrente, comenzando a formar ráfagas de aire- ¡te voy a eliminar!- grito cuando el viento se acerco fuertemente a ella haciendo que esta se protegiera al cruzar sus brazos delante de ella pero sin éxito alguno ya que sin saber como el viento corto varias partes de su cuerpo.  
  
-¿Quién eres?-alcanzo a decir la chica antes de recibir otro impacto.  
  
-Soy la séptima de los doce cazadores sagrados del zodiaco chino y vine aquí con el único propósito de eliminarte primera en tu especie- decía la chica enérgicamente a la vez que continuaba con sus ataques a Mei que simplemente los recibía sin hacer nada por defenderse lo que inmediatamente molesto a la chica- ¿Por qué no te defiendes?, ¿Es que acaso te burlas de mi?-grito lanzando con más fuerza.  
  
-No...no te voy a atacar- sentenció levemente Mei, aun cubriéndose con los brazos pareciera que su contrincante iba a protestar pero fue interrumpida al sentir que una marea de fuego se acercaba a ella esquivándola rápidamente y deteniendo de momento sus ataques lo que permitió a la otra chica subir sus defensas, sabía que la niña no se quedaría quieta por mucho tiempo. Las chicas se acercaron velozmente a Mei mientras Hana se coloco a la defensiva ante el más mínimo movimiento de la niña -¡No interfieran traidoras!-grito la niña a la vez que vientos más fuertes se creaban a su alrededor.  
  
Satsuki movió su mano derecha de manera tal que pareciera hacer una reverencia pero al tener su mano a la altura de su pecho de esta comenzaron a bailar unas chispas para terminar en una ardiente llama de fuego que se incrementaba en cada instante que pasaba sin llegar a quemarle, por otra parte Hanajima cerró los ojos concentrándose mientras frente a ella se creaba una especie de bastón de cristal, al terminar esta empuño su mano en el manteniendo su postura seria.  
  
Satsuki comenzó a correr en dirección a la niña que estaba dispuesta a darle pelea cuando oyó un grito de parte de su amiga que le hizo detenerse.  
  
-¡Basta!...chicas...deténganse por favor...no le hagan daño- logro articular debido a que estaba falta de energía por defenderse, aún así sus palabras fueron claramente escuchadas.  
  
-¿Se puede saber porque me pides eso Mei, cuando ella te esta atacando?- giro su cuerpo por completo para poderle pedir una explicación a su amiga que se encontraba detrás de Hana que ahora también le miraba en espera de respuesta.  
  
-Ella no es mala- fue la simple contestación dicha en un susurro-perdónenme chicas- al momento una ventisca se formo alrededor de ambas chicas manteniéndolas en una prisión de cristal acción que las cogió desprevenidas, al sentirse aprisionada Satsuki golpeo fuertemente el cristal por otro lado la niña sorprendida observando a la castaña.  
  
-¡¿Te has vuelto loca Mei?!- grito la chica, se encontraba realmente furiosa, la más chica se dio cuenta de todo ello a lo que sólo le contesto- Ayer me dijeron que confiaban en mi...- las chicas la miraron con algo de temor y preocupación, recordaban perfectamente todo lo dicho la noche anterior pero ¿a que se refería ahora con eso?, ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría ahora?-no se preocupen estaré bien- les dijo como adivinando sus pensamientos- sólo les pido que me demuestren su confianza- concluyo la más chica al momento de comenzar a caminar en dirección de la niña que al percatarse de semejante acción se coloco a la defensiva y lista para atacar-no te voy a hacer daño- le contesto al ver como trataba de mantenerse lejos.  
  
-¿Cómo creer en tu palabra?- grito la niña.  
  
-No te pido que me creas sólo me escuches, tus ojos no reflejan maldad por eso no te atacaba aún así muestran mucho rencor - le contesto la castaña que aún caminaba en su dirección lentamente cuidando cada acción.  
  
-¡Cállate tu no sabes nada de mi!- nuevamente le grito a la vez que reiteraba los ataques.  
  
A lo que Mei únicamente movió sus manos y brazos de una manera tan suave que pareciera una danza haciendo que el viento se calmara y el ataque jamás llegara, lo que sorprendió a la niña que intento nuevamente el ataque siendo detenido otra vez de la misma manera.  
  
-No eres la única que sabe jugar con el viento- le contesto como queriendo calmar las dudas que asaltaban a la niña –tienes razón, no se nada de ti pero bien te digo que si me permitieras te podría ayudar- su voz se volvió suave y cariñosa al decir lo ultimo. -Tu nunca podrías ayudarme no sabes por lo que he pasado, no sabes que se siente crecer siendo rechazada por los demás, que nadie quiere volverse tu amigo por temor a ti, no sabes lo que es sentir todas esas miradas sobre tu presencia cada vez que pasas porque eres diferente porque tus ojos son distintos a los de los demás pero sobre todo el saber que no hay nadie que te apoye o este ahí para animarte y los que están no les permiten acercarse, ¡tu no sabes nada!- grito la niña con abundantes lagrimas recorriendo sus ya rojas mejillas, el viento nuevamente se remolineaba alrededor de ellas, Mei ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella mirándola con ternura pero un dejo de tristeza se podía ver en sus ojos.  
  
-Te equivocas-le dijo suave pero firmemente lo que hizo a la pequeña voltear-se exactamente como se siente todo eso que dices, lo se...porque yo también lo he vivido, tu misma me lo has dicho, yo soy diferente- la niña no dejaba de llorar como el viento no cesaba pero por lo menos ahora la escuchaba atentamente- pero ¿sabes de que me di cuenta?, si esas personas no se atreven a acercarse por ser diferentes es porque realmente se temen a si mismas, no vale la pena sufrir por personas así; por lo demás me di cuenta que a mi lado se encuentran aquellas que siempre me querrán no importe como sea...- prosiguió después de dirigirle una pequeña mirada a sus amigas que la miraban conmovidas - si tu me permites, me encantaría ser tu amiga sin importar lo demás- finalizo al agacharse extendiendo ambos brazos, la niña mantenía la mirada en el piso segundos después se arrojo en dichos brazos siendo acogida con por parte de la castaña que le arrullaba para que se calmara.  
  
El viento se calmo y sus amigas ya estaban libres mirando la escena, pero no sólo ellas habían sido espectadoras. -Objetivo encontrado- susurro la persona antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. 


End file.
